masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley Williams/Unique Dialogue
On occasion when Ashley is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. __TOC__ Mass Effect Unique Dialogue *On the Citadel: **When traveling the wards Ashley, Kaidan and Shepard notice a view; depending on whether Shepard is male or female he/she will have unique dialogue with either Ashley or Kaidan. Someone will eventually comment that the council might dislike humans. In which male Shepard can respond "Why not? We've got oceans, beautiful women, this emotion called love. According to the old vids, we have everything they want." Ashley will then say "If you expect me to get into a tinfoil miniskirt and some thigh-high boots, I want dinner first. Sir." **If Ashley is present during the Terra Firma demonstration, she will voice her opinion that they are just looking for a reason to protest, at which point Shepard can respond with a dialog option that either eases her down or encourages her. **If Ashley is in the party while you speak with Charles Saracino, if you ask him what Terra Firma stands for, he will say that "Earth must stand firm from alien influence." in which Ashley will be unimpressed saying that it's too bad that so many of their followers are just racist. **During the Citadel: Homecoming assignment, if Shepard chooses to keep Nirali Bhatia's body with the Alliance and then returns to Samesh Bhatia to inform him of the situation, Bhatia will not be pleased to hear that his wife's body is being held for experiments. However, if Ashley is in the party, she will provide additional input, having worked with Nirali Bhatia in the 212 on Eden Prime, greatly calming Mr. Bhatia down. **During the Citadel: Rita's Sister assignment, if you choose to take the weapon mods peacefully without trying to fight or arrest Jax, Ashley, if present, will jokingly say "Nobody died", at which point Kaidan will sarcastically respond by saying that he could shoot someone if it would make Ashley "feel better". Ashley will then say "Nah, I'm good." **On the Citadel, when meeting Fist. If Wrex is in the party, he will kill Fist himself, when Wrex kills Fist, Ashley will then demand Wrex to drop the gun. *During the mission on Therum: **When Joker is coming to save them from the collapsing ruin, if Ashley is present she will express the close timing, "Gonna be close Skipper." **On Therum just before rescuing Liara, Ashley will question Shepard if they can trust her since her mother works for Saren. *While talking to Lorik Qui'in on Noveria about Matriarch Benezia, Qui'in will comment on Benezia's outfit and the reaction it had with the younger males. Williams will pipe up and blame the extranet and video games for the wild views of males about asari. *If Ashley is brought along for the UNC: Depot Sigma-23 assignment, when accessing Major Flores' terminal, and after playing the third entry, she will comment that the rachni need to come with warning labels. Ashley may also say "Cerberus, damn we should've known." *On Feros, when Gavin Hossle tells of the danger in recovering his data, Ashley says, "Deadly for him, fine for us. What could be better?" Talk to Squadmate There are certain areas where if you talk to Ashley, she will offer her opinion. *During the mission on Eden Prime: **Upon entering the dig site then speaking to Ashley she'll note "Impaling your victims instead of just shooting them.. there must be some reason behind it." Kaidan will then say "Classic psychological warfare. They're using terror as a weapon." **At the science camp, Ashley says "It must take a few hours for the spikes to turn people into husks." **Anywhere during the mission if you talk to Ashley she'll say “We thought this world was safe… until the geth showed up.”, “It use to be beautiful here.”, “Somebody’s going to pay for this.”, “Let’s get the bastards.”, and “We should move.” *On the Citadel: **If you talk to Ashley in the Citadel Tower where the council meets, she will state "So this is where the Council passes judgment on all us little folk, huh? Ever get the feeling we're in over are heads, Commander?" **In the Citadel Tower, Ashley will say “I bet all these stair cases aren’t just for show. They make for good defensive position if this place is ever attacked.” and “What are those? Cherry Trees?” when spoken to. **Near the Krogan Monument, Ashley will comment by saying "Hard to believe the krogan were once seen as the saviors of the galaxy." **When you are near the Relay Monument on the Presidium, if you talk to Ashley she'll say "Y'know.. art usually doesn't do much for me, but that relay monument? I like." **Anywhere in the Presidium Ashley will sprout off things like “I can’t tell the aliens from the animals.” They’ve built themselves quite the lake. I wonder if anyone ever drowned in it.” and “This place is a little to perfect. Like they’re hiding something.” **During your visit to Flux, if male Shepard when you talk to Ashley, she'll say "If we weren't on duty, I'd have to show you some on my dance moves..Sir!" If you talk to Ashley as female Shepard, she'll say "Aw, man! My sisters would love this place. Maybe when all this is over, I'll bring them here for a girls night out." **During your visit to Chora's Den, if you talk to Ashley, she will make a rather amusing comment by saying "A million light years from where humanity began only to find a bar filled with men drooling over half-naked women shaking their asses on stage. I can't decide whether that's funny or sad." If Kaidan is present, he will respond by saying "What? You don't think they're here because of the food?". **On Dock 422, Ashley Williams will say "This is quite the view Commander." If with a male Shepard, Ashley will say a bit more "It's so peaceful up here. Very romantic... if you're into that sort of thing." Spontaneous Sometimes Ashley will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During the mission to Eden Prime: **After leaving the research camp Kaidan will notice something in the sky saying "What is that? Off in the distance." in which Ashley responds "It's a ship. Look at the size of it!" Showing the first glimpse of Sovereign. **When you walk to the railing next to the Prothean Beacon Ashley will say "My god. It's like someone dropped a bomb" Kaidan will reply with "That must be where the geth ship landed." *During the mission to Therum: **While coming up to the outpost, Ashley will say "This route's a no-go. They have height and cover." **Before entering the elevator in the Prothean Ruins, Ashley will say "Dare you to spit over the side." **At the top of the second elevator inside the Prothean Ruins, Ashley will note "Protheans built to last. Looks like a lava flow poured in here." Mass Effect 3 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Ashley will voice her opinions. *After being allowed back onto the Normandy, Ashley will occupy the Starboard Observation Deck. She will comment on missions after Shepard has completed them. *If Shepard chooses the geth leading to the death of the quarians and Tali's suicide, Ashley is heartbroken over Tali's death, saying "she was like a little sister" and that she needs some time to mourn her death. *After the Thessia mission, Ashley will comment that she was posted to the Iera system (a reference to her mission on Horizon) and Shepard was the only Cerberus presence she ever encountered there. *After the Horizon mission **Ashley is horrified by what the squad found in the ruins, stating that she can't get it out of her head. She will note how the plan to lure in refugees was so cold and calculating that she can't understand it. After which she will state that she is glad that she can't, as it's what helps retain her humanity. **She will wonder aloud about where the galaxy's refugees go now. **Ashley will state that even though she's heard everything in the galaxy, it's hard to believe whats down in the ruins of Horizon. *After Priority: Cerberus Headquarters **Ashley will comment on the demise of Cerberus, stating that she was glad that it was Shepard who shut them down, adding that "it felt...right." **Ashley will comment that she never thought that she would see the end of Cerberus, adding "Good riddance." **If prompted further, she will triumphantly declare "We did some good over there." Spontaneous Sometimes Ashley will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During Priority: The Citadel II **The following dialogue is based on several factors, which involve saving the salarian Councillor, maintaining a relationship with Ashley and refuting any Cerberus loyalties ***When Udina accuses Shepard of being part of Cerberus and brings up the his previous connections, Ashley will derisively snort "Must have been one hell of a breakup. All those bodies were Cerberus". (Triggered if the player missed the paragon interrupt) *Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery **After meeting Samara, Ashley will comment on her discomfort with doing the asari government's dirty work (namely eliminating the Ardat-Yakshi). After Shepard responds, she will respond that the Asari owe them "big time". **If Shepard investigates the destroyed elevator, Ashley will comment "Elevator is a no-go....In case you couldn't tell from the bullet holes". Shepard will respond "I had a hunch". * During Priority: Geth Dreadnought **If Ashley was romanced in Mass Effect, but Tali in the second, Ashley can either be hostile or forgiving, depending on the level of rapport you have built up with her. Regardless, when Tali talks about her sleeping arrangements on the Normandy, Ashley will ask if they can talk it about after the mission is over. **If Shepard remained loyal to Ashley and didn't engage in a romance in the second game (or the player is using a female Shepard), Ashley and Tali will have a very friendly conversation concerning their new ranks. It will end with Tali commenting "Ready to blow up some geth?", with Ashley finishing with "Just like old times." **After activating the ship wide fire drill on the Geth Dreadnought, Ashley will wonder aloud about whether or not they had already dealt with the geth during Sovereign's attack on the Citadel. **When reunited with Legion, Ashley will ask "You're on a first name basis with a geth?" *During Rannoch: Admiral Koris **At the start of the mission, Ashley will note the similarities in their current situation (hostile geth, civilians caught in the crossfire and Reaper) and Eden Prime. If Tali is present, she will note that the quarians tried to warn the Council about the Reapers, leading to Ashley to comment that would have forced the Council to "get off their asses." *During Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons **When Legion recommends that Shepard interface directly with the Geth Consensus, Ashley will blurt out "That's insane! You can't do this, Shepard." *N7: Fuel Reactors **If assigned to assist Captain Riley's team, upon being reunited with Shepard and being thanked by Riley, will simply state: "Just doing my job." *Priority: Rannoch **Upon hearing that Legion's Reaper codes have given a superior targeting performance, Ashley will comment "I know it's on our side... but Reaper codes?". Tali will respond "No... Legion is on our side." *Priority: Cerberus Headquarters **If Ashley is brought as a squadmate she will express horror upon learning that Cerberus is throwing troops at the squad, whom are simply indoctrinated civilians. **Upon viewing the details of the Lazarus Project, depending on Shepard's response she will reply either with "Screw those Cerberus freaks, you're real" or "Damn right it doesn't. No matter what anyone says, you're you." **After learning the Illusive Man's real reason of recruiting Joker, Dr. Chakwas, Kenneth Donnelly, and Gabriella Daniels in order to manipulate Shephard, Ashley will snarl "That son of bitch set you up!" **When encountering the remains of the Human Proto-Reaper, Ashley will initially be confused by it stating "Is that…" until EDI explains it. After which Ashley will comment that "I wish I'd been there". If romanced Shepard will reply "You're here now" **While moving past the remains of the Proto-Reaper, Ashley will whisper "That thing freaking me out, its as if its watching me". Shepard will reply that "it tried to kill me last time, it can watch all it wants". *During Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists **Upon hearing that the scientists have brought their families, she will note that mission became much more complicated. **Ashley will note that if Shepard had not arrived, the Cerberus troops would have cut through the civilians, scientists and exposed AA cannons. *During Priority: Thessia **During the shuttle flight into Thessia, when Liara comments on Benezia's involvement, Ashley will note that Benezia was able to break free of the indoctrination when the squad needed it the most. **At the drop zone, after Liara expresses shock at the sight of Thessia under siege, Ashley will hurriedly warn the squad that they're exposed. **As the squad crosses the bridge, Ashley will encourage Liara to channel her anger to help them survive the fight. **After dealing with the Banshee that smashes through the door, Ashley will note that its all part of the Reapers' strategy to "screw with our heads" **As the squad takes in the spectacle of the Reaper towering over them, Ashley will comment "Demons do exist and they want to kill us all." **After Liara recommends following the Reaper in order to escape the killzone, Ashley will comment on the absurdity of such a notion. **As the asari gunship pilots provide fire support, Ashley will exclaim "That's the best damn asari pilot!" **Upon interacting with the Prothean VI hidden in the temple and hearing its intent to shut down, Ashley will exclaim "Wait!" *During Priority: Horizon **Upon emptying the pool of water, Ashley will notice the Reaper tech, stating that she'd recognize it anywhere. **After hearing Henry Lawson's plan to convert the refugees into husks in order to study indoctrination, Ashley will exclaim in horror "That's someone's father?" **Upon reviewing Henry Lawson's footage, Ashley will comment on the possibility of controlling the Reapers. Category:Unique dialogue